1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications and in particular to systems and methods for processing and placing telephone calls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many telephone subscribers have a personal computer on their desk and frequently the personal computer is logged in to the same telephone line that would normally be used by the telephone. This is for use of the computer on the Internet. Frequently, incoming telephone calls receive a busy signal because the computer is logged on to the Internet. Thus there are many lost calls. Many individuals and small businesses are searching for ways to simplify and control their telecommunications systems. Many of them are reluctant to acquire additional telephone lines at current prices.
Many telecommunications systems today have limited intelligence. Many calls end in voice mail, an often unsatisfactory conclusion. With respect to business calls, calls not completed may result in irritated customers and lost sales.
In addition, people are increasingly associated with a multiplicity of communication devices. For example, an individual may have a work phone, a home phone connected to a switched telephone network, a phone connected to an Internet protocol network, and a cellular phone.